"Mixed Personalities" by YNW Melly and Kanye West
"Mixed Personalities" is a song by American rapper YNW Melly featuring American rapper Kanye West. Lyrics Say you want someone Say you want someone Said you want someone Say you want someone I think I got mixed personalities This bitch switched up my whole mentality This girl, she got mixed personalities One day she's happy, then she mad at me Say you want someone that'll love you Someone who could please you Someone who can kiss on and rub you Fuck you like this, fuck you like that Oh, now, I got mixed personalities She got me stressin', singin' melodies For her, I swear I'd catch a felony Oh, Penelope Say you want someone Say you want someone Said you want someone Said you want someone I swear to God, this girl be trippin', dawg One day she Blooded, then she Crippin', dawg You know I put it in the kitten, dawg She screamin' out, she need some liftin', aw She block me, ignorin' my calls (blockin', ignorin' my calls) She keep on blockin', ignorin' my calls (blockin', ignorin' my calls) I'm all inside her, I'll knock down her walls (knock 'em down, boom) This bitch hyper, need some Adderall, oh no I think I got mixed personalities This bitch switched up my whole mentality This girl, she got mixed personalities One day she's happy, then she mad at me Say you want someone that'll love you Someone who could please you Someone who can kiss on and rub you Fuck you like this, fuck you like that Oh, Lord, I ain't never been here before, oh, no Oh, keep pressin' ignore, oh, no She keep ignorin' my calls and blockin' me on everything Bitch, oh, no Oh, and it's my fault, mmm I got the keys to the lil' bitch heart and you can't get the vault (yeah) Better go get a locksmith, better go get your Glock, bitch Pull up on mothafuckin' opp if he playin' with my Slime That's my boo, that's my Slime, that's my everything (everything) That's my bitch forever, don't need no wedding ring (wedding ring) I'll give her the world, polka dots on her new pajamas Take the bitch out to Bahamas, let the ho eat at Benihana (Benihana) Matter of fact, ain't tryna meet your mama (meet her mama) Dick her down, that the other way (all the way) Dick her down, yeah, the other way (right way) Dick her down, yeah, the Thugger way (Thugger way) Knockin' on your door (door) tryna give your love (love, love) You keep tellin' me (love) you don't give a fuck (fuck, fuck) You won't find nobody that can fuck you like I fuck you, babe You won't find nobody that can fuck you like I fuck you, babe You won't find nobody that can fuck you like I fuck you, babe Young Nigga World and I got the young nigga wave I think I got mixed personalities This bitch switched up my whole mentality This girl, she got mixed personalities One day she's happy, then she mad at me Say you want someone Say you want someone Said you want someone Said you want someone Why It Rocks # Unlike Kanye's other attempts at collaborating with SoundCloud rappers, this is actually good. # Both of them sound beautiful. # The music video is interesting. Bad Qualities # Melly's voice is heavily autotuned in the post chorus. Music Video YNW Melly ft. Kanye West - Mixed Personalities (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Kanye West Category:YNW Melly Category:Songs with awesome music videos